


Izaya's special day

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wanted a special day, but everything is all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya's special day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english

Izaya was lying in bed in the afternoon, than got up and headed for the bathroom. In the shower, he decided to make a special day today.

He still didn't know how, but he will.

Today just can not be like other days.

When he walked from the bathroom, he looked at the clock.

"How about lunch in the Russian sushi .." he muttered to himself. 

Then, with a smile on his face he walked back into the bedroom where he changed clothes. 

 

*-* 

 

He was not even in sight of the street where stood the Russian sushi when vending machine fell just before him. 

Izaya stopped. "Not today .." he whispered, before looking back.

He watched the angry Shizuo, who walked quickly to him with road sign in hand.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. Again, it's the same game as every day?" Izaya said. 

 "So just die!" Shizuo growled.

 "I'm not in the mood for this today .. Today is a special day, so I'm not going to do that every day, Shizu-chan." Izaya paused. He waved at Shizuo and ran away. 

"IZAYA!!!" Shizuo shouted and quickly followed him. 

 

*-* 

 

Izaya fell on the couch. He was exhausted from the running. 

He escaped him.  
  
Again.  
  
He escaped him, like every day.

 

The only difference was just that he did not throw at him any knife. He did not resist.. just run away..

Izaya he rolled onto his side. 'So the food out is eliminated.' he thought with a quiet sigh.

He'll eat at home.  
  
Like every day.

Maybe Namie.. will help him do the day special.

He smiled slightly as he prepared a meal.

Because of the lack of raw materials was the lunch common.

 

*-*

 

Izaya sat in his chair and watched peoples out the window.

He does not turn on the computer. No, today he does not look there.

He is sipping a second cup of tea when Namie called him. Barely Izaya took the call, she began to speak.

_"Finally, I'm trying to call you all day! I just want to inform you that I'm sick, so I'll not come."_

Izaya stared ahead and said nothing.

That's not how he imagined it..

 _"It's nothing serious, but prefer to stay home for a week."_ Namie said and ended the call.

Izaya put down the phone.

She did not greet or say goodbye.

 "Without her.. it is special, isn't it?" He muttered quietly.

No, he not imagined this day like that..

 

*-*

 

Celty stopped a motorcycle in front of Izaya who crossed the park.

"Sorry, today I have nothing for you." Izaya said.

Celta started quickly write on her phone.

_ >Where is Mikado?!< _

"Huh? How would I know?" Izaya asked.

_ >You're usually the reason why these things are happening.< _

"Exactly. Usually. But this time I'm in that innocence." Izaya said seriously.

_ >Last saw him last night. Anri said that he was going to you!< _

 

Izaya frowned. "That I spoke with him yesterday, does not mean that I kidnapped him." He growled irritably. "He left alone and alive. I do not know where he is." he said before he turned and left.

He not wanted to be home alone, so he wanted to sit in the park and watch people. 

But now he didn't want.  


 

*-*

 

Izaya fell into his chair. Again.  


He wanted to ask what he doing wrong, but he was too afraid of the answer.

He is sitting in a quiet room and let the thoughts float. 

After all, it's one anyway. Maybe it was not even worth make this day to do special. 

"Iza-nii~!" 

Izaya looked up in surprise. 'so maybe..?' He thought when the twins came running to the table. 

Not that he was excited about their presence, but given the situation, he could say he's glad. 

"Iza-nii, we've brought you this..!" Mairu said happily and put little box on the table. "..but we can not stay." she added. "We heard that Kasuka might be around.." 

He had not heard more since his two younger sisters fled. 

 No hello, see you, how are you or just bye.

 They don't let him to talk.

 Again, a heavy silence.

 Izaya looked at a box with a sigh. He recognized that it's from the Russian sushi. 

This is actually new. The twins don't give him anything like that. 

 But it's a special, probably as much as the fact that Namie isn't here. 

Izaya eventually turned his chair and turned on the computer. 

He gave up any attempt to improve on this day. 

That day will lost among the others.

 With a bored expression was reading the latest posts in the group.

 

** Tarō Tanaka : I'm sorry for what I've done. It did not occur to me that you all will think that someone kidnapped me.  **

** Saika : Do not apologize. It's alright. **

**Tarō Tanaka : But still .. I'm so sorry. **

** Setton :  We're glad you're okay. On the apology is not the place. **

 

"Apology for false accusation is accepted." Izaya whispered and turned off the computer.

 

*-*

 

Izaya put a box on the ground before he sat down beside it on the edge of the roof. Gently swinging his legs while trying to find a star in the night sky.

This was not afforded to him.

Stars along with the moon was hidden behind clouds that slowly flew rain. 

"Oh yes .. It could not be worse .." Izaya muttered disapprovingly.

A day like any other.

Shizuo tried to kill him.

Celty accusing him of something, although then discovers her mistake, didn't apologize to. 

Phone for today did not receive any SMS or call.

Mairu and Kururi prefer meeting with Kasuke, which does not even know if there he will be. 

Izaya would understand it any day, but not today. 

This should be a special day.

Izaya ignored the rain. He opened the box and watched the last few pieces of sushi.

His sisters had bought nothing. They just gave him what they did not eat.

Izaya pushed the box and stared at the dark sky.

He decided./He gave it up.

This was definitely the last time he tried to make of his birthday a special of the day.

He tried it every year.. but he always failed.

 

"Happy Birthday .." he whispered into the rain.

 


End file.
